


Ein Weihnachtswunder

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Dancing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Surprise Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence stiehlt sich an einem besonders kalten Wintertag in eine nahegelegene Passage, um sich aufzuwärmen. Der Anblick des riesigen Weihnachtsbaumes, der in der Passe aufgestellt wurde, stimmt ihn traurig - zumal all die glücklichen Familien um ihn herum laufen und er neidisch auf ihr Glück ist. Mr. Graves' unerwartetes Erscheinen bringt ihn auf andere Gedanken.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ein Weihnachtswunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> schon wieder einer meiner Favouriten <3 Ich persönlich mag die Stimmung, die in diesem kurzen Oneshot mitschwingt, sehr.
> 
> Dies ist der Beitrag für den 22.12., für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch einen schönen vierten Advent!
> 
> Prompt: “Sag kein Wort. Tanz mit mir.”, unerwartete Begegnung, Weihnachtsbaum  
> Setting: Irgendwo während des ersten Filmes  
> Stimmung: romantisch  
> Warnung: keine
> 
> (Inspiration für diese Passage ist übrigens eine vergleichbare Passage nahe der Thomaskirche / dem Markt in Leipzig – dort steht auch jedes Jahr ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum)

Credence ging durch das weihnachtlich geschmückte New York. Er mochte diese Zeit nicht. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, wie einsam er sich fühlte und wie allein. Wie kaltherzig jene waren, die an ihm vorbeigingen und ihn ignorierten, wenn er Flugblätter zu verteilen versuchte. Wie dunkel sein Leben war und wie finster die Aussichten auf das, was ihn zu Hause erwartete.  
Nun, da die Nacht früh hereingebrochen war und sich die Kälte nach einem langen Tag auf der Straße schon lange in seinen Knochen festgesetzt hatte, waren seine Lippen blau geworden und seine Fingerspitzen taub. Er versuchte, sich die Oberarme warm zu reiben, die nur von der dünnen Winterjacke bedeckt wurden, und ging, Zuflucht suchend, in eine beheizte Einkaufspassage hinein, um etwas Wärme zu finden. Er kannte die Passage und versuchte meist, sie zu umgehen. Die Security dort mochte ihn nicht sonderlich. Man hatte ihn schon zwei Mal vertrieben. Aber er wünschte sich neben Wärme auch Schutz. Etwas, das sein Herz ein wenig leichter werden ließ, ehe er sich nach Hause wagte und dort dafür bestraft werden würde, nicht so viele Flugblätter verteilt zu haben, wie er sollte. Und eine Ahnung von diesem Schutz, dieser Geborgenheit, bekam er, wenn er zu dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum aufschaute, der in der Mitte der Passage hinaufragte, prächtig golden und rot geschmückt.  
Credence konnte den Baum bereits in der Ferne sehen. Es herrschte ein ziemlicher Andrang, so wenige Tage vor Weihnachten. Die Security, die wachsam den Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ, schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.   
Credence ließ sich von der Menge weitertreiben, tiefer hinein in die Passage, die sich bald spalten und in zwei verschiedene Richtungen weiterführen würde. An der Kreuzung dieser drei Zugänge erstrahlte nun in der runden Mitte der Weihnachtsbaum. Von irgendwo her ertönte weihnachtliche Musik. Es roch nach gebrannten Mandeln und Glühwein. Und zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr kam ein weihnachtliches Gefühl in Credence auf. Etwas an Weihnachtsbäumen erinnerte ihn an Gott. An seine Güte, seine Wärme... Alles war Licht und alles war gut. Hier, so nah an der Stelle, an der er Gott beinahe fühlen konnte, erlaubte sich Credence, einen Moment aufzuatmen. Er hatte noch nie so sehr an Gott geglaubt wie in der Nähe von Weihnachtsbäumen. Er wusste, dass sie ein heidnischer Brauch waren, den die Pilger aus Europa mitgebracht hatten. Dass er sich schämen sollte, etwas Derartiges zu ehren. Er sollte stattdessen an einer Kirchenbank knien und zu der Figur des gekreuzigten Jesus hinaufschauen, die Hände gefaltet und in stummes Gebet vertieft. Aber in den Momenten fühlte er sich nie so gut wie jetzt. So geborgen, so gehalten. Und der Gott, an den er glauben wollte, war gütig und verständnisvoll. Er würde es Credence nachsehen, dass er ihn stattdessen hier suchte, wo das warme Licht leuchtete und die besinnliche Stimmung der anderen Passanten auf ihn übersprang.  
Credence ließ den Blick über die Familien mit Kindern wandern, die an den Baum herangetreten waren und ihn bewunderten. Ein trauriges Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als die Einsamkeit zurückkehrte. Das, was sie hatten, würde er nie bekommen. Er war widernatürlich, anders und sonderbar. Mit ihm stimmte etwas nicht und er fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar fehl am Platz. Das Licht hatte ihn hierhergelockt, hatte ihm ein geborgenes Gefühl gegeben, aber das war nicht für ihn bestimmt, erkannte er. In ihm herrschte ewige Dunkelheit, die alles verschlang, die Leid und Schmerz brachte. Er hatte kein Recht, hier zu sein. Er war nicht wie sie. Wie die normalen Menschen, die in normalen behüteten Familien zusammen hausten. Er war verdorben und dieser Gedanke hatte sich lange in ihn eingebrannt. In seine Seele graviert durch den Gürtel, mit dem seine Mutter ihn schlug, um ihn daran zu erinnern.   
Credences Unterlippe bebte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, um sie daran zu hindern, während er entschied, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Er war es nicht wert. Weil in seinen Augen bereits Tränen brannten, wandte er sich ab. In der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen, wäre armselig und er wollte sich nicht noch fehlerhafter fühlen als ohnehin schon. Wollte sich nicht angreifbar machen, weil er Schwäche zeigte.  
Er stieß mit jemandem zusammen, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte, als er vor dem Weihnachtsbaum angekommen war. Und als Credence mit leicht verschleiertem Blick hinaufschaute, zuckte er zurück, weil es Mr. Graves war, der dort stand, als sei er aus dem Boden gewachsen.   
Mr. Graves betrachtete ihn eingehend, als könne er direkt ins Innere sehen und erkennen, wie Credence sich fühlte. Credence, der zu überrascht war, um zu reagieren oder Mr. Graves auch nur zu grüßen, wich seinem Blick fahrig aus und wischte sich verstohlen die Augen trocken. Er wollte eben den Mund öffnen, da hob Mr. Graves eine Hand. “Sag kein Wort”, raunte er ihm zu, in dieser tiefen Stimme, die Credences Knie weich werden ließ und ihn zu streicheln schien, “Tanz mit mir.”  
Und Credence, dessen Bewusstsein noch damit beschäftigt war, zu verarbeiten, dass Mr. Graves bei ihm war und das auch noch überaus nah, schaute überfordert dabei zu, wie der Ältere seine Hand griff und ihn aus dem engeren Ring der Besucher hinauszog, ein Stück fort vom Weihnachtsbaum, wo bereits andere Paare zu den Klängen der weihnachtlichen Musik tanzten.   
Credence stolperte in Mr. Graves’ offene Arme und stieß gegen die breite Brust, sprang eilig einen Schritt zurück, um sich nicht allzu anhänglich zu geben, und hielt den Atem an, als Mr. Graves die Hand in die Höhe hob, in der Credences lag und den anderen Arm um seine Taille legte. Er zog ihn sanft wieder zu sich heran und begann ein paar bewusst gewählte Schritte im Takt der Musik, die nicht zu kompliziert waren. Credence, der zu aufgewühlt war von all den Gedanken, die ihn zuvor hinuntergezogen hatten und zu überwältigt von Mr. Graves’ plötzlichem Erscheinen, hatte Mühe, mit den Bewegungen Schritt zu halten. Er stolperte mehr, als dass er tanzte. Nervös warf er einen unauffälligen Blick in Mr. Graves’ Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob ihn das störte. Er senkte den Kopf eilig wieder, als er bemerkte, dass Mr. Graves ihn unentwegt ansah. Seine große Hand strich Credences unteren Rücken entlang, in sanften, beruhigenden Kreisen. Sie verströmten eine Hitze, die Credences durchgefrorene Knochen wärmte und bis in seine Gliedmaßen ausstrahlte. Hinzu kam dieses sonderbare aufgeregte Kribbeln, dass er immer fühlte, wenn er in Mr. Graves’ Nähe war. Dieser ganz eigene Zauber, der von dem Mann ausging und der Credence vollkommen in seinen Bann schlug.   
So nah wie heute waren sie sich noch nie gewesen. Auch hatten sie sich noch nie so viel berührt. Oder vielmehr: Mr. Graves hatte ihn noch nie so viel berührt.   
Seine anfängliche Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit machten allmählich der Realität Platz. Und dann nahm sein Geist endlich an, was im Augenblick geschah und sträubte sich nicht mehr: Er tanzte. Mit Mr. Graves! Vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, den er so sehr mochte.   
Ein Grinsen beschlich Credences Gesicht. Er versuchte, dem Drang zu widerstehen, hielt die Mundwinkel stoisch unten und den Blick schüchtern gesenkt. Doch er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Mr. Graves hatte ihn nicht nur gesehen, er hatte auch Kontakt zu ihm gesucht. Und das, obwohl sie, anders als sonst, vollkommen öffentlich waren. Bisher hatten sie sich stets versteckt getroffen, heimlich und im Verborgenen. Dass sie nun hier tanzten, war auf so viele Weisen mehr als Credence sich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte.   
Er wollte sich bei Mr. Graves bedanken. Wollte ihn fragen, wie er ihn gefunden hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich an die ersten Worte, die Mr. Graves an ihn gerichtet hatte, und schwieg. Stattdessen wagte er zaghaft, den Moment zu genießen. Hier mit Mr. Graves zu tanzen, in ungeschönten, einfachen Schritten, die zum Takt der Musik passten, und einfach nur zu sein... zu atmen... zu leben... würde zu einer Erinnerung werden, die er sich für alle Ewigkeit einprägen wollte.  
Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, während er sich vertrauensvoll von Mr. Graves führen ließ. Wenn sie nicht sprachen, konnte er sich mehr auf alles andere konzentrieren: Auf die Wärme, die von Mr. Graves’ breiter Brust ausging. Den Duft nach Kiefernadeln und Moschus, der seine Nase umschmeichelte, wann immer sie sich nah waren. Die sanfte, rücksichtsvolle Berührung seiner Hände, als fürchtete er, Credence zu zerbrechen, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr zudrückte.  
Credence konnte sogar die Magie fühlen. Sie knisterte unter der Oberfläche, lag wie ein feiner Film auf Mr. Graves’ Haut und umschwirrte sie in hauchzarten Schlieren. Es war ein anderes Knistern, als jenes elektrisierende Gefühl, das er außerdem spürte. Die Anspannung, die ihm die Haare auf den Unterarmen zu Berge stehen ließ. Die Nervosität, die sich in seinem Magen sammelte. Das war sein ganz eigenes Knistern, wusste er. Seine Reaktion auf Mr. Graves Anwesenheit. Zugleich Überforderung und der Wunsch nach mehr. Credence, der die ganze Zeit über an nicht gewagt hatte, einen Finger zu heben, versuchte auch jetzt, sich zurückzunehmen, um Mr. Graves nicht spüren zu lassen, dass er mehr wollte. Dass es ihm niemals genug werden konnte. Er wusste, dass er sich mit dem, was er hatte, sehr glücklich schätzen durfte und dass er nicht gierig werden sollte. Trotzdem kitzelte das Verlangen in ihm. Er atmete tief durch, um es zurückzuhalten und öffnete die Augen.   
Ein Fehler, wie er feststellte. Denn sein Blick begegnete dem von Mr. Graves, der ihn derart intensiv betrachtete, dass seine Knie ganz weich wurden und ihm ein leises Keuchen entwich.   
“Credence”, hauchte Mr. Graves mit tiefer Stimme, die auf der Hälfte des Wortes brach. Er räusperte sich. Credence durchlief ein Schauder. Die Stimmung schien sich gewandelt zu haben und nun erdrückte ihn das Kribbeln beinahe. Er fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden unter Mr. Graves’ intensivem Blick und wich ihm aus. Doch der Ältere ließ die Hand los, die er bis eben gehalten hatte, blieb mitten in dem Tanz stehen und legte die Hand an Credences Kinn. Er drehte sein Gesicht zu sich zurück.  
“Ich denke...”, murmelte Mr. Graves, dessen dunkle Augen nun die Konturen von Credences Lippen nachfuhren und ihn ganz nervös machten. Etwas träumerisches hatte sich in den Blick des Älteren gelegt. “... ich denke, wir brauchen beide ein Weihnachtswunder”, setzte Mr. Graves den Satz fort. Und dann lagen seine Lippen auf Credences, so schnell, dass er gar nicht hatte reagieren können. Er keuchte überfordert in den Kuss, fühlte die Weichheit und Wärme von Mr. Graves’ Lippen und den herben Geschmack. Die leichten Bartstoppeln kratzten über seine Wangen, als Mr. Graves ihn mit der Hand in seinem Rücken näher schob und den Kuss vertiefte.   
Ein Seufzen entwich Credence. Er legte die Hände auf Mr. Graves’ breite Brust, ließ sich von ihm einnehmen, erschauderte heftig, als sich eine große Zunge in seinen Mundraum stahl und fühlte, dass alles in ihm schwach wurde. Gott, das war … das war... zu überwältigend, als dass sein Geist es verstehen konnte. Ihm wurde schwindelig, er taumelte in Mr. Graves’ Armen, die ihn sicher hielten, und bemerkte, dass ihm die Luft ausging.   
Bevor er sich entschließen konnte, den Kopf zurück zu ziehen, löste sich Mr. Graves von ihm. Sein träumerischer Ausdruck hielt einen weiteren Moment an und Credence, der es nicht gewohnt war, auf diese Weise angesehen zu werden, fühlte sein Herz nun deutlich schneller in seiner Brust schlagen. Dann war der Moment vorbei. Mr. Graves’ Blick verklärte sich. Er ließ Credence los, trat einen Schritt zurück und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. “Frohe Weihnachten, Credence”, sagte er leise, dann gab es einen leisen Knall und er war verschwunden.   
Credence betastete seine heißen Lippen, die von dem plötzlichen hitzigen Kuss ganz geschwollen waren, und starrte an die Stelle, an der eben noch Mr. Graves gestanden hatte. “Frohe Weihnachten, Mr. Graves”, murmelte er in den Raum hinein, umgeben von Menschen, die ihn nicht beachteten, um ihn herumtanzten oder den Weihnachtsbaum bestaunten, für den er jetzt keinen Blick mehr hatte. Ein Weihnachtswunder... in der Tat.


End file.
